


"I think I'm adorable"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [33]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hi luv! I wanted to request a little thingy. Crowley (from Good Omens) x Fem!Reader and the prompt: 'I think I'm adorable' (Maybe Crowley wanting attention and teasing the reader to get some love from her) Thank you so much, I hope you're doing well!





	"I think I'm adorable"

I smiled when two dogs that were walking around in the park stopped by to say hi. I baby talked them and petted them, endeared by their greeting and the fact that their tails waggled non-stop. 

“Aw, they were adorable!” I told Crowley as the dogs left with their owner. 

Looking to him sitting next to me, I noticed he was scowling. I didn’t have to see behind his glasses to know he was rolling his eyes. 

**“I think _I’m_ adorable”** He mumbled with a careless shrug.

I smirked, knowing perfectly well what was happening. My little demon was jealous and wanted some attention, and I was willing to give it to him. Just that maybe not in the way he expected.

“You’re a demon…” I tilted my head, pretending to be confused. “I thought demons were supposed to be scary”

“I can be both” Crowley simply replied, turning his head to look at me. 

Not really used to this behavior of his, I had to fight a smile.

“Oh, yeah? Let me see those baby yellows then” I teased him, and a scowl formed in his face when he realized what I was doing. 

Lowering his glasses so I could see his snake-like eyes, he glared at me. I innocently smiled at him and his expression softened significantly. 

“Don’t you dare, Y/N” He warned me, his voice low and dangerous.

“C’mon, Crow” I put my head on his shoulder to appease his alleged rage. “If you wanted some cuddles, all you had to do was ask” 

“I… You…” Crowley cleared his throat and I felt him tensing up slightly. “I don’t know if I love or if I hate this boldness of yours” 

I looked up at him, not breaking eye contact as I blindly reached out for his hand. When I came in contact with his warm skin, I laced my finger with his.

“You love it” I replied, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

“Whatever” Crowley replied, even if his hand lovingly squeezed mine.


End file.
